Phantom Exiled
by Nocturnal Dreams
Summary: Phantom had been exiled from Amity Park for two years. No one knows where he is and people are losing hope. Vlad Plasmius has nearly conquered all the world. Then there is the subject of the Secret Room.
1. Prologue: A Down Hill Spiral

"Vlad Masters has won the mayoral election by a landslide. The mayor states that he will be introducing some new policies"

"EXTRA! EXTRA! Vlad Masters separates city from the rest of America! Read all about it! EXTRA!"

"All communications have been cut off from Amity Park. Stay tune for more information."

VLAD MASTERS BANISHES GHOST BOY!

"Vlad Masters has exiled five more people; Jack Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson.

"Vlad Master married his college crush today. Madeline Masters was wearing a beautiful white gown covered in diamonds. The dress was well worth millions of dollars. The bride was glowing as well as the groom. The two were so happy. Who wouldn't be happy married to the king of Amity?"

"Ghosts are appearing all across America. Scientists are stumped as to why ghosts can attack and leave their haunts."

"...It seems like the only ghost we don't see is Danny Phantom. Phantom if you can hear us this, now would be a good time to come out of hiding. All of America needs you!"

"It's been two years since we've last spotted Phantom. It seems like our hero abandoned us, not that we should blame him. As we speak the Master Empire takes over more and more states. Americans are fleeing to Canada and Mexico. Please Phantom, save us! Save us before America is completely gone."


	2. Chapter One: A New Life

A lone figure balanced across the rooftops. His arms were struck out for balance as if he were afraid he was going to fall off. A grin was plastered on his face. He enjoyed the night, it helped make him feel free.

The teen reached the end of the roof top and jumped onto the next. His balancing act worked as a type of meditation for him. He did not want to lose his temper again. Last time he lost his temper, his father ended up shooting him with an ecto-gun for acting too "ghost like". He did not need a repeat of that incident.

The teen sat down and looked up at the sky, half way through the second roof. His green eyes searched the sky for the stars he could actually see. The sky was covered in smog that night. The teen sighed and continued looking at the sky. He heard footsteps coming towards him. The boy boy waited until the person sat down until he asked,

"Easy night?"

"I guess. I only had to worry about one idiot trying to steal a car. The idiot didn't realize that the keys were in the ignition." came the reply.

The first teen began to laugh. "So you corrected him?"

"If by correction you mean send him to jail, then ya."

The teen turned to his companion. The girl was fiddling with her gun.

"How do you think Poltergeist and Techno are doing?"

"Better than you Phantom."

The teen laughed softly. "It's not my fault that all the criminals seem to run away from me."

"I think it's your fashion sense." The teenage girl smiled.

The boy wore a hazmat suit with a white belt, white boots, and white gloves. He had a white symbol across his chest.

"We already went over this Sa- I mean Nocturna." The boy groaned.

"You don't match anyone on the team. Your outfit needs an update. You're not fourteen anymore."

"I match Poltergeist."

"She needs an update as well."

Phantom crossed his arms and looked at his partner. She wore a black skin tight shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her belt was purple with two spots to put her guns. Her black hair was tied back into a braid with bangs that framed her face. SHe more often scared people than actually save them.

"I don't look like a stop light." Phantom pointed out.

When Techno created his costume he had insisted on keeping his favourite colour scheme which unfortunately was red, yellow and green. In that order.

"You're right. You look like a child." Nocturna replied.

"Fine. I'll think about it." Phantom compromised.

"I guess that'll do for now." Nocturna sighed.

A scream prevented Phantom from replying.

"Better go." Nocturna smiled.

But Phantom was already gone.

…

An alarm blared through the halls of a mansion in Westlake Montana.

"Turn it off, Tucker!" came the cry from several of the mansion's residents.

The boy in question only turned up the volume.

"Is Danny up yet?" Tucker yelled over the obnoxious sound, barely containing his laughter.

Loud banging was the African American's response.

Tucker turned off the alarm and quickly answered his bedroom stood his groggy and unhappy friend.

"Hey Danny- Hey! Give that back!" Tucker cried. Danny had taken his precious PDA and phased through the floor.

The geek rushed out of his room and bumped into Danny's younger sister, Danielle.

Said girl gave the techno geek a glare. Tucker slowly backed away from the currently blonde and continued on his way to the stairs. Fortunately nobody else bumped into him. He reached the dining room in record time and sat down between his unhappy friend and his unhappy friend's father.

Jack, Danny's father, ignored the two teens at the table. The man had lost his boisterous attitude after being exiled and forced to divorce his wife. Now Jack was bitter. He had discovered that Danny was half ghost and blamed him for the entire mess. Jack had wanted to abandon Danny and Danielle, but the five teens didn't want to Jack was stuck living with Danny and having to see the boy at meal times.

Mealtimes were everybody's, apart from Tucker, least favourite time of the day.

"I see you woke the ghosts." Jack Fenton also refused to acknowledge Danny and Dani as humans.

Danny stiffened beside Tucker. Danny didn't like his father much either.

The three sat in silence after that comment.

…

"He treats me like I'm not even human!" Danny complained to his friends as they headed to Benetto High. Danielle nodded in agreement with her brother while Tucker sighed.

"We're sorry dude. If I had a like-Danny-because-he's-your-son gun, I would have used it already."

"It sometimes makes me want Desiree here." Danny sighed.

Sam patted him on the back while his sister smiled sadly.

"Things can only get better." Jazz assured him." Let's focus on the present though." She turned to face the four other teens.

Sam had been forced to change her style completely. Instead of being a goth, Sam wore preppy clothing. Sam was forced to grow her hair out and now wore it in curls. (Much to her original horror. "I look shallow!") The girl now wore high heels. ("Keep laughing Tucker and you'll have a hole in your foot!") Overall Sam was completely unrecognizable from her original self. She currently wore a blue blouse, black skirt and silver heels. (She still refused to wear pink.)

Tucker looked as geeky as possible. It looked as if he had gotten fashion tips from Poindexter! He wore big thick glasses, green overalls and white sneakers. His hair was cut in a mushroom cut much to Tucker's horror. He looked so geeky Danny had actually called him Poindexter once.

Danielle was dressed as a cheerleader. She had even made it as captain of the junior team. Much to the group's amusement, her colours were white and black. Danielle always kept her blonde hair in a bun.

Danny was transformed into an athlete. He wasn't a jock, but being the captain of the swim, soccer, and track team wasn't a small feat either. (If Dash knew this he would have a heart attack.) Danny's hair was dyed blonde but was kept in its original fashion.. He wore a black sweater, a white t-shirt, white sneakers, and a pair of black jeans. Nobody in Amity would be able to recognize him if he showed up randomly one day…

Jazz herself had become a different character in appearance. Her once long hair was cut in a bob that framed her face. She wore a long sleeved sweater (Sam refused to touch it.), a white skirt, and white heels. She was the school's event planner.

"Like?" Sam asked hands on her hips.

"How we should split up before our cover is blown and people begin to wonder." Danny suggested noticing that they were close to the school.

The group took his hint and separated. Tucker ran up ahead, to join his geek squad, while Danielle and Jazz walked up ahead with Jazz and started a conversation about the set up for school dance.

"I wish we could all hang out together at school, like we use to." Danny murmured.

"And not have to disguise ourselves…" Sam smiled.

The two walked in silence, each lost in their nostalgia.

"Hey Sam remember the time Dash-" Danny was interrupted by a crowd of teens surrounding them.

"Good goal yesterday!"

"I love your outfit, where did you get it?"

Danny and sam sighed, as they were forced out of their nostalgia. They had made it to the school. Today was going to be a long day.

…

A little girl laughed as she played in the mansion's gardens. The five-year-old was oblivious to the damage her "father" had done to the city. She was never allowed out of the gardens, so she could never see what was really going on. The girl froze when she heard her nurse calling for her.

"Cathy? Cathy!" cried the nurse, a green skinned blonde woman. Cathy had once heard that this woman was a ghostly princess. Of course, the little girl didn't believe the nurse when she said that. Her daddy said there was no such thing as a real princess anymore. The nurse also claimed she was a good ghost. Her daddy claimed there was no such thing as a good ghost. The girl, out of loyalty to her father, forced herself not to like her nurse.

"Please cathy come out!" cried the nurse.

Cathy giggled and crept further into the garden. She spotted her Auntie Maddie sitting on a bench. The girl loved Auntie Maddie, the woman often comforted her when the King rewfused to acknowledge her. The girl's smile disappeared when she saw her auntie crying.

"Auntie MAddie, why are you crying?" Cathy asked.

Auntie Maddie wiped away her tears when she saw the little girl. "Hi Cathy, hiding from Dora again?"

"I don't like Dora." the girl responded. "She's a ghost."

"Not all ghosts are evil." Maddie said motioning for the girl to sit on her lap.

"Daddy says they are." The girl crawled onto Maddie's lap.

"Not every ghost. Have you heard of a ghost called Danny Phantom?" Maddie asked a far away look in her eyes.

The little girl's eyes widened. The word Phantom was taboo. "Yes."

"Would you like me to tell a story about him?" Maddie asked the little girl. The girl looked uncertain then nodded.

So Auntie Maddie told the story of a ghost king who wanted to take over a place called Amity Park. She told of a huge army that invaded the little town. The girl's eyes widened when Maddie told her that a fourteen year old boy went to challenge the king. By the end of the story, the girl's eyes were filled with hope.

"Did Danny Phantom really do that?" She wondered.

"Yes and a lot more. He even fought a dragon once!" Maddie told her. The girl looked thoughtful.

"Auntie, is Danny Phantom real?"

"Of course he is. He use to live in this town before he was exiled." Maddie's eyes started to water again. Unfortunately or fortunately, the girl wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Do you think Phantom could help us?" The girl whispered.

"Maddie turned to Cathy. "I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Phantom would try, but I've never seen him truly beat the king before." Maddie played woith the girl's blonde hair.

"Do you miss him?" Cathy asked.

"Who honey?"

"Phantom."

Maddie smiled sadly at the girl. " Of course I miss him, I haven't seen him in two years. But…" Maddie hugged the girl, " You help the pain go away a little bit. "


	3. Chapter Two:Seemingly Unbeatable battles

The class was one of the most boring class ever, in Danny's opinion. It didn't help that Danny's teacher had an vendetta against him.

"Jackson head up!" the teacher, Mrs. Eerieson, screeched.

Danny groaned but obeyed.

was incredibly skinny, so skinny in fact that you could see each and every single bone. Her hair was grey and pulled back into a tight bun. Her eyes were cold and grey, huge contrast to Danny's life filled sky blue eyes. Her face was filled with frown lines. She wore the same thing ech day; a grey business suit with a matching skirt, grey heels, and her ever present glare.

"Jackson please remind the rest of the class about what we were learning about yesterday in politics."she ordered.

"I'd rather not." Danny replied tiredly. He was tired from last night and didn't feel like embarrassing himself.

"Detention, Jackson!" the teacher yelled. "Anybody else?"

Nobody raised their hands.

the teacher sighed then began writing on the chalk board, "We are talking about modern day dictators. Today we are focusing on Vlad Masters."

Danny's eyes widened. Sam, who was sitting on his right, gave him a warning look.

"Danny don't even." she warned.

He nodded, and began fiddling with his pen. If he focused on his teacher's lesson he might just lose it. He knew a lot more than she ever could anyways.

"Vlad Masters is an anomaly." began Mrs. Eerieson, who didn't notice her least favourite students' discussion. "He had a very promising career. In fact he was and still is, a billionaire. He was very well like. Many people dreamed about being his wife... living a luxurious life."

"Never gonna happen Mrs. Eerison." Tucker quipped from the other side of the classroom.

"Detention Freeman!" Mrs. Eerieson screeched.

"What a geek." Jim Vanveen, Danny's supposed best friend, murmured on the other side of Danny.

Jim was a jock in every sense of the word. He was on every team, including e badminton team, and team captain of all the teams Danny wasn't. He was every thing Tucker wished he could be. Appearance wise he was like the male version of Paulina; a tall tan teen with blue green eyes and according to several cheerleaders, beautiful back hair. Fortunately he knew nothing of Danny's secret; he was a huge gossip.

"Quiet Mr. Vanveen." He also happened to be one of the teacher's favourite students.

"As I was saying," Mrs. Eerieson blushed, "One day the man just snapped. Personally I believe it was a steady regression. The fisrt and biggest mistake he mad was becoming Mayor of Amity Park."

"Can't argue with that." Danny whispered barely audible to Sam.

The teacher continued having not heard the comment. "I believe the ghosts and the Fentons are what drove him to become an evil dictator. Any one would become insane with either of those two variables. For anyone who doesn't know, the Fentons were a family of ghost hunters."

Danny felt himself going red in anger. it was their fault Vlad was a jerk? They didn't drive him to insanity, Vlad had already been there.

Danny prepared himself to interrupt the teacher but Sam did so for him.

"Mrs. Eerieson have you ever met the Fentons? Have you ever met Vlad Masters? Have you ever been to Amity Park?"

"I can't say I have, Miss Samantha." the teacher tolerated Sam more than she did Danny, it was even suggested that she admired Sam for some reason. Danny found it funny and when he mentioned he was promptly punched.

"How do you know Vlad wasn't already crazy? How do you know the Fentons and the ghosts were the ones who drove him to insanity?" Danny was glad his girlfriend was the one arguing against the teacher. If he had been the one to challenge the teacher it most likely would have ended with him getting another detention. Perhaps the teacher would change her mind if Sam was the one to challenge her.

"Reason child." The teacher attempted to smile warmly. "But you're right. It wasn't just the Fentons. I mentioned the ghosts before. I probably shouldn't have grouped it with the other ghosts. The ghost Phantom caused most of this mess."

Danny's eyes flashed green.

"He fled Amity with his tails between his legs, not even caring about the people he left behind. Most of the town were huge Phantom supporters. Did he care for his fans? No, he left them to die. He tried to act like a hero, stopping bank robberies and the such, but what does he do when his town needs a hero? He abandons them." the teacher ranted.

Danny's face was utterly red. It took all his will power not to lash out at the teacher. His face wasn't the only red face, half the class was angry.

"Mrs. Eerieson, with all respect, he couldn't do anything. He was banished. I think you would lose heart if your town banished you." A girl named Melody Johnson replied to the teacher's rant.

Before the teacher could reply the bell rang.

Danny made sure to slam the door on his way out.

...

Jack Fenton sat alone in the living room. The kids would be back soon, and he still had a small hope that they would talk to him. In his heart he knew they wouldn't. He had heard all of Tucker's and Danny's subtle comments over the past girl's comments were less subtle. they didn't even bother trying to hide their anger.

The anger was justified; they thought he hated the two halfas. That wasn't the case, he loved his two half ghost children.

Back when they had first been exiled, Jack had lost his temper. His job, home and wife had been taken away from him. Nothing possibly could be worse.

Then Danny had revealed himself.

Jack had been shocked, then angry. Wouldn't anyone be, if they found out their kid could have possibly solved everything? Looking back, Jack could see that Danny was truly powerless. At the time though, Jack had not seen this.

He hadn't yelled or lost his temper in front of the teens. Instead he had waited till they were sleeping in their hotel rooms, to go to the forest and release his anger. He had ranted and raved, not holding a single frustration in. After an hour of yelling he had felt a bit better. He had been ready to face the kids again and figure out a way to free the city. He had never realized that Danny was in the bushes and had heard the whole thing.

Jack leaned back into his chair. He had cursed Danny several times in his rantings and blamed him for all of Amity's troubles.

Jazz, in a brief moment of kindness, had told him about Danny's fragile mental state. jack had been (and still was) surprised that his son hadn't fallen into insanity. His mind had even been ripped in two! Then jack had realized why she told him this...

Jack still hadn't apologized for his ranting in the forest. He couldn't bring himself to; he didn't deserve Danny's forgiveness.

Jack was startled out of his musings when the door slammed open.

Think of the Devil and he shall come.

His son walked in, followed by his friends and sister. He had a murderous look on his face.

Jack was thankful looks couldn't kill.

"What?" His son said angrily, noticing that he was staring at him.

Jack decided now wasn't a good time to speak.

His son angrily turned away and headed towards the basement, where the training room was.

"Danny calm down!" He clone called chasing after him.

Jack watched as the other teens raced after the two halfas.

He was left to his thoughts once again.

...

The streets were barren as she stealthily walked towards her destination. Half the street was in ruins. It had never been fixed since the fight. She was thankful for both her new black hazmat suit and the curfew. There was now a much smaller chance of someone recognizing her and reporting her to Vlad. She looked away as she passed a completely undamaged building. The sign no longer brightened the streets. Memories began to plague her mind. She shook the thoughts away. She couldn't think of them right now. She had to meet her accomplice.

she walked for an hour until she stopped in front of a building.

The building that was once called Axion Labs. Before Vlad had taken over the place had been a world leader in technology. The building was now in ruins due to a recent rebellion.

She opened the unlocked doors, hoping their were no security cameras. She would wait inside until her accomplice came.

Apparently the accomplice had the same idea. She saw her waiting just inside the doors.

"Red Huntress." She whispered barely audible.

Her accomplice heard her though. "Mrs. Masters?"

"Mrs. Fenton." Maddie growled. "I did not want to marry him."

"Why did you?" the huntress asked.

"He threatened to kill them all." Maddie replied.

"It is you." The huntress sighed in relief. Only Maddie knew the real reason why she married Vlad.

"Do you have the addresses?" Maddie hissed anxiously. Every minute outside of the "castle" was another minute Vlad would catch her.

The huntress shook her head. "Its impossible to track him down. Nobody knows where he is."

The two had been trying to track Phantom down. Maddie had been hoping to find a way to give her son hints on how to defeat Vlad. The two women couldn't find him though. Her son was obviously hiding from the world, afraid that Vlad would live up to his threat of bringing him back.

Why Vlad would exile then bring him back confused Maddie. Apparently it was part of a master plan.

"We have to find him. We have to get into contact with him! Without Phantom there is no freedom!" Maddie angrily whispered. The Red Huntress didn't know of her son's identity. It was a good thing too. After freedom, the Red Huntress had stated she would hunt Phantom once more.

"I know. All computers in Amity are monitored. How can we get any information on him, if our access is limited?" The huntress asked.

"There has to be a way."

"We've tried everything, even breaking into Vlad's computer! We can't reach him." The huntress said in despair.

"We're going to have to ask a ghost." Maddie said.

"We can't! He'll report to Vlad!" The red huntress knew exactly who Maddie was going to ask.

"Then what are we going to do?" The former Fenton asked.

...

She watched as her boyfriend began bloodying his knuckles. He was beyond angry, and she couldn't blame him.

"Why does she have to be so ignorant? Why does he have to look at me like that!" Phantom yelled angrily.

"Because they're arrogance and stupid." Poltergeist suggested meekly. Nocturna felt bad for the clone. So far she had been lucky in not having to witness Phantom's anger.

Techno and Ghostgetter1 (she insisted on that name) stood off to the side and winced as Danny punched the bag again.

"Phantom you should put some gloves on," Nocturna suggested.

Phantom ignored her and continued punching the bag.

Nocturna sighed and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. This caught his attention. He turned and glared at her.

"What?"

"As much as i'd love to see you kill the bag again and have to buy another, you have to stop." Nocturna ordered.

"Why?" Phantom growled.

"Because you're getting blood everywhere." She led him away from the bag and towards the first aid sink.

"It's not fair- OW!" Phantom yelled as Nocturna began to wipe away the blood.

"I know." Nocturna began. "It sucks. They are all ignorant, doesn't mean you should hurt yourself over it."

"What else can I do?" Phantom sighed as he dried his hands.

"Take it out on the villains. I know a certain thief that seems to love getting hurt. Fight crime. Think of a plan. Haunt Mrs. Eerieson's dreams." she suggested.

"Ew."Phantom made a face. "Who knows what she dreams of."

"Probably Vlad."

"I don't want to think about it." The two laughed for a minute or two. Then Phantom became somber.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm fighting a losing battle." He sighed

"But you're not. Your friends are helping you fight this one. Besides you'll find a way, you always find a way." She hugged him.

"Time for patrol!" Techno shouted.

Nocturna sighed. "Great now I get to find our favourite thief."

Phantom laughed.

 **A/N I am so sorry!**

 **Long story short I had written five chapters and decided I didn't like them. Then I kinda forgot about this story.**

 **I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **So a little bit of a more angsty chapter.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **flying ducks298 : _Thanks. I love plots where Danny was missing but then returns. Usually though They turn out to be incomplete and haven't been updated in years which really sucks._**

 **GirlFish:** _ **You'll just have to wait and see. Not next chapter though.**_

 **Damp Arsonist:** ** _Love the irony :) Sorry you had to wait for so long. Hopefully it was somewhat worth it._**


End file.
